1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a solenoid or electromagnetic valve, and particularly to a solenoid valve which can block and unblock at least two ports or passages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese published examined patent application No. 58-48372 discloses an automotive antiskid control system including a hydraulic arrangement which has a single hydraulic pressure source and plural hydraulic pressure consumption elements such as hydraulic actuators. The hydraulic pressure consumption elements are selectively connected to and disconnected from the common hydraulic pressure source via a plurality of separate valves. These separate valves together occupy or need a large space.